Happy Ending
by othgirl12
Summary: What comes to your mind when you hear the name Brooke? Its Perfect, spoiled, rich and cheerleader, right? Thats what you think...... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

Hey guys! I am really excited to start writing again! I hope you love this story. It takes place during sophomore year of high school.

I know that there are a lot of stories like this but this one is unique, I promise! I got my inspiration from some other stories that are similar.

This is the intro…….

**The Blues**

Brooke sat in her dark, gloomy closet with tears running down her face. It was basically the nightly routine around her house, whether she was home late or not. Sometimes, she wouldn't even come home. She was too afraid. Too afraid to be alone. Too afraid to be in a room without a lock on the door.

It only happened when "it" supposedly had a bad day, which seemed like everyday. She called this person an "it" now because she knew that no real human being could act this way to ANY person.

All of this started when her parents got a divorce two years ago. She had been hiding everything for that long. Two years of her life that she could never get back. It wasn't like it was hard enough just to be herself in the first place. The last thing she needed was to be hiding things.

Every night in the closet, she would keep thinking to herself that she would rather die than put up with this everyday and that she had nothing to live for. But than she would look down in her hands and see the picture of her and her boyfriend. He was the kindest person she had ever met. Sure he has flaws, but everyone does. She would also look out the keyhole and see pictures of her and her friends. That always brought a smile to her face, especially the one of her and her best friend Peyton. But then right next to those pictures were the ones of her family. She would eventually get up enough strength to get out of the closet and tear them apart.

Later on, after "it" gave her the guilt trip (also calling her names like bitch, whore, fat, and ugly) and went on and on about how they were family and she shouldn't treat family that way, Brooke would yell back saying that if they were family, she wouldn't be treated the way she was. That always got her into trouble. You might think that she brings it on herself, but she doesn't. She would then be sent to her room with out being able to come down stairs until the next day. All Brooke would have to eat or drink was a bottle of water because "it" would check her room for stashed food. No wonder she was so skinny.

After feeling guilty, Brooke would tape the pictures back together. She would then lie down and try to get to sleep, but that was just wishful thinking.

Please R&R guys! The reviews are always inspirational! I hope you like it so far!


	2. Silence is Easy

Silence is Easy

**Thanks for the reviews! That last one was an intro and that is why it was so short.**

**Silence is Easy**

Brooke eventually learned that talking back only made things worse.

Her family was so screwed up that know one would believe it. Her mom was a pill popping alcoholic who wouldn't care if Brooke even jumped off a cliff, and her dad was abusive and at times a druggy. He didn't hit her that much but lately it has been getting worse. She mostly stayed at her dad's house because her mom was either in jail or at some random guy's house. The main reason she stayed at her dad's was because her mom lived 3 hours away. They took their anger of the divorce out on her and that wasn't fair, even though it was two years ago.

It was a Sunday morning and Brooke was home late last night because her ride was drunk and had to find a different one. She knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later but she preferred later or even never!

She got up and walked down the steps as cautiously as possible hoping that maybe he had already left for his morning jog. She was never that lucky. Unfortunately, he was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Why were you home late last night?" He was angry and threw his newspaper down and looked at her. She knew she was in for it now.

"I couldn't find a ride home," Brooke said trembling. "I tried to call but I didn't have any service." She wasn't lying.

He jumped out of his chair, knocking it over.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T TRY TO CALL HOME!" He yelled. It looked like a vein was going to pop out of his head. He than slapped her so hard against the face that she fell into the refrigerator, knocking a vase off the top and breaking it.

"SEE! KNOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He pointed to the glass chunks on the hard wood floor. Her dad then pushed her so hard that she stepped on a piece of glass and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor. She was now unconscious.

………………………….

She came back too about a half-hour later, realizing what must have happened. She tried to sit up but felt awfully woozy, so she lay back down and just thought. Brooke sat back up again a little while later. She felt a little better now. She saw the puddle of blood by her foot and suddenly the she felt the pain.

Brooke got up and hopped on one foot to the bathroom. She winced when she pulled out the piece of glass. Brooke then wrapped it gauze. It hurt so badly!

The house was silent and she figured that her dad must have gone on his jog or went and did something. When ever he hurt her, he would always come home with a gift trying to make up for it. He then talked to Brooke and said it would never happen again. He would start crying and make her feel guilty. That is why she would never tell anyone. It's like he had some kind of power over her. Brooke felt that she wasn't a strong enough person to stand up to him. And plus, being quiet about it, just made it easier. Silence was easy.

Brooke hopped up to her room on one foot and grabbed the crutches out of her closet that the doctors let her keep from when she broke her leg. At least then she could rest her foot before she went back to school tomorrow and tried to lie about how she stepped on a piece of glass.

……………………….

About 3 hours later her dad came home. He had bought an iPhone for her. Even though she has always wanted one, she didn't want it if it came from him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you! I didn't mean to do it!" he was crying. Once again. She was tired of watching him always crying. And once again, he was also high.

"You can't tell anyone. We are family and we don't betray each other. You hear me?"

Brooke mumbled a "yeah", took her iPhone, and hobbled back upstairs.

**Its going to get better, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
